


at about sunset

by spoke



Category: Biting the Sun - Tanith Lee
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not sure about my voices, since I'm working from skimming through the end. But I tried, and I hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	at about sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/gifts).



> I'm not sure about my voices, since I'm working from skimming through the end. But I tried, and I hope you like it.

“Do you think we’ll ever have seasons?” I ask Esten, draping myself lazily over him and the couch as he watched Liam playing outside.

“I think you’ll have to tell me what seasons are first.” He mutters sleepily, without taking his eyes off the child.

“Something the ancients had, where the weather would change for vreks at a time. It had something to do with the rotation of the planet, I think?”

Now he turns to look at me, all serious, as Liam comes up holding one of the multi-hued beetles. “Well, how did it change?”

“Well, for ‘winter’ everything would get cold, and frozen water would fall from the sky. Like an ash-cloud getting in during dome sabotage, I suppose. Nothing would grow, and everyone had to huddle inside and beside fires to stay warm.”

“Makers.” Liam said, holding up the beetle in this patient way that reminds me of Esten when he called himself Hatta.

“It’s a beetle, Liam.” Esten holds out his hand and Liam drops the beetle into it, watching with careful fascination. “See the wings that fold over the shell? Here are the antennae, and”

At this point I stop listening to the words and just listen to the sound of his voice as he talks to our child. It’s a beautiful sound to bring in the end of a long and rewarding day.


End file.
